Our final goal is to develop an integrated, systems view of genome dynamics and its relation to[unreadable] phenotype from an evolutionary perspective. This will require a coordinated effort by all members of the CGD[unreadable] and will be led by Dr. Kenneth Paigen.[unreadable] Aim 6a. Beginning with a defined set of biological questions, use the computational approaches described[unreadable] in Project by Graber to correlate the multiple data sets provided by Projects by Churchill, Paigen, and Petkov to describe the genomic and[unreadable] functional organization of chromosomes, how this organization impacts phenotypes, and how it promotes the[unreadable] hereditary transmission of favorable chromosome configurations.